ultra_mega_diss_tracks_on_the_cobfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Rubble VS Barney the Dinosaur
Battle '- Rap Meanings 'Barney Rubble VS Barney the Dinosaur '''is the first episode of Ultra Mega Diss Tracks on the Cob BETA! It features Barney Rubble from ''The Flintstones ''up against Barney the Dinosaur in a battle of Barneys in children's shows. '''Battle Length: 1:15 Dissers Barney Rubble played by Bob-Crust Barney the Dinosaur played by Bob-Crust Lyrics (Note: Barney Rubble is in Brown while Barney the Dinosaur is in Purple) Barney Rubble - Verse 1 Haha Hehehe It's Barney Rubble, back on the double. And I'm gonna diss you, with my sick rap! (Oh-) I'm gonna beat you like WAP WAP WAP! While you're always going like fap fap fap. I'll beat you in the day, i'll beat you in the night. I'll beat ya' at the bay, i'll beat ya' in a fight. Mr. Barney the Dinosaur, always hugging kids. Telling 'em you love them, you're no special gem. And stop being creepy, you're not being sneaky! So go hide in a corner, this is your warner! Barney the Dinosaur - Verse 1 "Warner" That's just an excuse to make a rhyme! What's the point of rhyming when I can just diss you fine! You just a little fool, with a creepy large laugh! With a beautiful wife, who'll be in my bed tonight! And I do love those kids, but it's not anything creepy. You're just jelly that you'll be lonely... Forever, and ever, and ever and ever! With your big hairy feet and your big creepy nose; That gives Squidward a challenge to his throne! How 'bout you give up now, I don't care how! JUST GET OUT! Barney Rubble - Verse 2 Barney, I've got one word for you... Pedophile, now I've beaten you by a mile! You can't catch me when you are in prison! Now getting out is your only MISS-ion! MISSION FAILED Barney the Dinosaur - Verse 2 Woah woah woah, you're going for the big shot I see, But you still fall down to me (Hee hee) So get out of here, I don't care if this rap sucks! It's one sided but that's Rubble's fault! Dislike the video and i'll put Rubble in my vault! Scrapped Lyrics How bout you give up now, I don't even care how! It’s one-sided, but that rubble’s fault! Like this video and i’ll put Rubble in my vault! Entire Scrapped Script This was the original script that was redone into the one you see in the battle above. It was redone because the following script doesn't even rhyme! Garbage! Battle Length: 0:38 _______________________________________________________________________________________ Barney Rubble - Verse 1 Hello! Hehehe Haheheheheheho! I'm Barney Rubble, I'm the best of the Barnies! I'll beat your Dino bum, with a big B.B. Club! Hahehehehehehehe, I'm the best barney! Now let's go bowling, my buddy Fred's a professional! And his split ball move, will be used, to split your balls! Barney the Dinosaur - Verse 1 Ha- ha- hey kids! It's me! Barney the Dinosaur, here to kill this cave guy! I hate you, you love me, time to abuse your rump tonight! With a BOOM BOOM HERE, and a BOOM BOOM THERE! With a more annoying voice than Annoying Orange, there. Barney Rubble - Verse 2 Well hahaha, Stop messing around! Let me pull out the big guns, like your actor does! Well my show is known for being revolutionary, While your's unnecessary! With only 3/10 on IMDb. Just give up now, like your show did, my treat! Barney the Dinosaur - Verse 2 You don't say that stuff to a lovely dinosaur, that's abuse! So let me teach you not to be rude, as you need a lesson! Stop messing around, I'll kill your whole family! And make a old fam-ca-bob. Then, I'll eat it in front of you! And then I'll go for your job!